


Better Off As Lovers

by StarrySummers04



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Mikey certainly got more than he bargained for after the summer of 2005, but maybe the future will be much brighter with this addition.





	1. Chapter 1

End of September 2005

There was nothing scarier than this, having to wait 5 minutes to see if his life was going to change forever. Mikey patiently waited, trying not to sob the entire time, there was no point in getting upset when it might not be necessary, but Mikey was 90% certain of this, if not more so. It felt like time was crawling by, 1 second was passing at a glacial pace. Mikey was glad he’d chosen to sit down because his legs would have given out by the time he could finally look. Mikey picked up the test and turned it over when the 5 minutes that had felt like 2 hours were over, and immediately burst into tears. “Motherfucker.” Mikey breathed. He was pregnant. Mikey hadn’t really thought past this part, honestly, he’d been hoping that the test would be negative, even when all the evidence was pointing towards him being pregnant. This was hardly an ideal time.

Mikey dried his eyes and pulled himself off the floor, he needed to go and talk to Gee. At least they were all together on the bus at the moment, he didn’t need to go far. No one made him feel better when he was down than his big brother so if anyone could make him feel better about this, then it would be Gerard. Gerard was in his bunk when Mikey found him, not that it was a surprise, most of them lived in their bunks when they were on tour. “Fuck off, Frank.” Mikey stated, watching as the pair pulled apart from their kiss and it had been getting quite heated. Gerard turned around to glare at his brother but quickly schooled his expression when he saw the look on his brother’s face. Frank sighed but knew something was going on so he pressed another chaste kiss to Gerard’s lips but got down. Mikey then got in beside him and curled up against his older brother. Had Gerard not already realised something was wrong, he would have known in this moment because Mikey rarely did this. Gee wrapped an arm around his baby brother and waited until Mikey was ready to talk. “I’m so fucking scared, Gee.” Mikey whispered. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Do you really think I’m capable of that? You’re my baby brother and I’ll always fucking love you.” Gerard replied. Mikey began to cry again. The band thing was finally going well and Mikey didn’t want to be the one to ruin it. Gerard just held him tighter, desperately wanting to know what was bothering his baby brother so that he could help. When the sobbing calmed down, Gerard decided it was time to push a little, Mikey didn’t seem overly willing to spill what was on his mind without the encouragement. “Why are you scared?” Gee asked. Mikey bit his lower lip and passed something to his brother. It was the pregnancy test.

“I’m pregnant, Gee.” Mikey whispered, he didn’t really need to as Gerard knew exactly what a positive pregnancy test meant but Mikey needed to say it aloud for the first time.

“Fucking hell, it’s Pete’s.” Gerard stated. There was no point in asking, most of both bands had heard Mikey getting fucked within an inch of his life, almost every night for the entire time they were on the Warped Tour together, although they tended to go to the My Chem bus, leading to Gee practically living with Fall Out Boy for three months. Gerard had hated it, he didn’t need to hear his baby brother having sex, but Mikey was happy. Until tour ended and the pair had gone their separate ways and a couple of weeks later, Mikey started to cry at any mention of the other bassist. It may have only been a ‘summer fling’ but Mikey had fallen in love, as had Pete who confessed his feelings on the last night of the tour. He also wrote ‘I love you, Mikeyway’ on Mikey’s arm in sharpie before they’d gone their separate ways. He’d been leaving notes like that all summer. At least Mikey finally had an answer as to why he’d been getting so emotional at the thought of Pete and the summer they spent together. “What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Pete?” Gerard asked. Mikey shrugged, he didn’t know what to do. “I think you should fucking tell him.”

“You do?” Mikey questioned.

“He deserves to know, besides, fuck, I don’t want to admit this but, I think Pete Wentz will make an amazing father. And he loves you, anyone with eyes can see how much he loves you. I’m sure he’ll want to be by your side for the entire time.” Gerard explained. It was no secret that Gerard didn’t really like Pete, but that was mainly due to how protective the lead singer was over his baby brother. They probably would’ve been best friends if Pete hadn’t hooked up with Mikey, but he had and now they were here.

“I’m so scared, Gee. I’m not ready to have a baby! What if Pete doesn’t want us? I’ll be stuck on my own. I have to tell the rest of the band and even if they don’t say anything I know they’ll be thinking how I’ve fucked things up for us when things have been going so well for us lately, we’ve had the most insane year and things just keep getting better. I’ve ruined that now. I also need to tell mom and dad and fuck knows how they’re going to respond. They don’t even know that I like guys! And how do you even tell people that you’re pregnant?” Mikey just sobbed harder as his breathing got faster and more ragged. Gerard knew his brother was on the verge of a panic attack and just held him tighter. It doesn’t work with everyone but for Mikey, he needs physical contact, he needs to be reminded that someone is there for him.

“Listen to me, Mikey. Focus on my breathing, focus on my voice, I’m here, I’ve got you. You’re not alone in this. No matter what anyone else says, no matter how anyone else reacts, I am always going to be here for you, and my niece or nephew. I fucking love you both so very much. Fuck, there’s nothing you can say that will ever change that. I’ll be right by your side the entire time, even if you don’t want me there. I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going anywhere. And if anyone reacts negatively, then I’m going to kick their fucking ass. No one in this band will blame you for what has happened, so you got a little reckless, I’m sure that happens to everyone. Anyone who says otherwise is a fucking liar.” Gerard assured, ranting a little towards the end. Mikey’s breathing had calmed considerably during his older brother’s rant, focusing on the words instead of how overactive his imagination was being. Logically, he knew that the people who mattered the most probably wouldn’t have an issue with this, but logic went out of the window when it came to his mental state. “Do you know how far along you’re likely to be?” Gerard asked.

“Do you really want to talk about this? I thought you hated knowing about my sex life.” Mikey responded.

“I just thought talking about it might help, might make you feel better. You’ve hardly mentioned Pete since the end of Warped and I’m worried about you.” Gerard reasoned.

“What do you want me to talk about?” Mikey checked.

“I’m happy hearing whatever the fuck you’re happy to share.” Gee replied. Mikey laughed a little at that.

“So if I started to talk about how good he is in bed…” Mikey joked.

“I’ll push you out of this bunk and onto the fucking floor.” Gerard replied. Mikey laughed again and Mikey joined in.

“Honestly, Gee, it was mostly sex and you don’t want to or need to hear about that. Yeah, I love him and we became close. I guess I’m saying it’s mostly sex to try and make myself feel better about it. We talked a lot over sunsets, especially when we were in New Mexico, they have beautiful sunsets there. But we knew that we only had until the end of summer, when Warped ended. I don’t regret what happened, even though it really hurts and if this baby is all I have left then I’m okay with that.” Mikey admitted.

“I don’t see why you had to end the relationship though, if you love him and he loves you, then I’m sure you could find a way to make things work.”

“I don’t think he’s ready to be out yet and if I’m going to be honest, then neither am I. It’s 2005 and people are so fucking judgemental and I don’t want to bring that on the band.” Mikey tried to explain.

“Okay.” Gerard accepted, Mikey was getting stressed so he needed to change the subject. “I’ll stop pushing. Can I ask how you came to be pregnant though? And I don’t want a smartass answer about how when two people love each other, because I thought you were using protection. We had the safe sex talk when you were 16, I mean, I hadn’t realised you were into guys then but it still applies.” Gerard asked. Mikey’s cheeks flushed bright red. He didn’t really want to admit the reason to his big brother. And he hadn’t wanted a reminder about the most awkward conversation of his life, either.

“We ran out.” Mikey whispered. Gerard was quite certain he’d heard exactly what his brother had said but needed it clarified.

“Ran out of what?” Gerard pushed.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Gee! We ran out of condoms and forgot to get anymore and we didn’t want to ask anyone for any, or admit that we’d had sex so much we used them all, which I doubt you’d be surprised by considering you heard us every night. So, we spent like, a week, maybe more, having unprotected sex.” Mikey replied, hiding his face, not wanting to look at his brother.


	2. First Scan

Mikey felt much better about things after his talk with Gerard, but he still wasn’t ready to tell the rest of the band. He still needed to wrap his own head around what was going on, before they would understand but sharing it with his brother had certainly lifted a weight off his shoulders. Mikey didn’t feel like he was so alone now. 

Now that he had taken a test and it had confirmed that he was indeed pregnant, the first thing he needed to do was book a doctor’s appointment, which was great fun when on tour as he didn’t know which city he was going to be in each day - he felt as though he just showed up and played bass. Obviously, there was more that went into it than that and everyone assured Mikey how important he was regularly, but it was so much easier for someone as introverted as him to just do as everyone told him. He explained this to Gerard. “Do you want me to make an appointment for you, then?” Gee offered. Mikey smiled gently.

“I’m 25 and having a baby, I clearly need to start doing things for myself, Gee. I’m going to need to do these things for the baby when he or she is born, but I appreciate the offer.” Mikey reasoned.

“If you’re sure, I just want to make things easier for you. I can’t wait until you’re further along and I can start buying things for the baby. I’m going to spoil them and be the best uncle ever, no matter what the rest of the band say, I’ll be the favourite uncle.” Gerard rambled. Mikey wanted to point out that technically he would be the only uncle, but if the rest of the band responded well, they would demand to be uncles, too. Mikey just rolled his eyes, he loved how excited his brother was getting about being an uncle, but all Mikey could see was everything that could go wrong - telling Pete, telling their parents, telling the rest of the band, telling Brian and the label. Personally, Mikey wanted to keep the baby a secret from their fans and the rest of the world for a while because this was going to influence people’s opinion of the band, regardless of how good their music was, but what if he couldn’t and people found out?

“I think I’ll try and book an appointment with our usual doctor back in Jersey. I don’t like the idea of going to someone that we don’t know whilst we’re on the road.” Mikey explained.

“You could always come and stay with me and Frankie in LA, there’s plenty of doctors out there who have taken care of much bigger names, besides, it would be closer to Pete as well.” Gerard suggested.

“And what if Pete doesn’t react well? He might want nothing to do with our baby - I won’t want to be anywhere near him if he reacts like that.” Mikey tried.

“There is no way that Pete won’t want your baby, I know telling him is going to be scary and if you want me there when you tell him then I will be but Pete Wentz is going to be an amazing father and I know that he’ll want to be there every step of the way if you let him.” Gerard explained. Mikey leaned against his brother for assurance.

“Thanks, Gee.”

* * *

During a small break in touring a week or so later, Mikey found himself sat in their usual doctor’s office with Gerard by his side. Mikey’s knee was bouncing up and down as he was trying to keep his hands from shaking, he was so nervous and wasn’t really sure why. He knew that they were only going to confirm what he already knew, that he was pregnant and that the baby had been conceived during Warped Tour. Gerard put a hand out to steady his brother’s knee. “Everything is fine, Mikey. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Gerard assured, trying to comfort his brother as much as possible.

“You don’t know that, Gee. So many things have the potential to go wrong.” Mikey countered.

“Whatever happens, I am here for you.” Gerard reminded his brother.

“Michael Way.” A voice called. Mikey turned to look and found a smiling redhead stood there. He stayed sat where he was, almost paralysed with fear. Gerard stood up first and pulled his brother to his feet, leading Mikey to a room labelled ‘Doctor J Lawrence’ as he followed the young redhead. Inside the room was another smiling face, this one much older, blonde hair starting to turn grey.

“Hello, Michael. How are you doing today?” Doctor Lawrence asked.

“How many times do I have to ask you to call me Mikey?” Mikey replied, smiling slightly.

“You don’t come very often so it’s easy for an old man like myself to forget. I’ll start again though, how are you doing today, Mikey?” Doctor Lawrence repeated.

“Not too bad although if there wasn’t something going on then I wouldn’t be here.” Mikey snarked. Gerard was quite surprised, Mikey was being quite chatty for a change.

“Okay then, shall we get to why you’re here?” The doctor asked. Mikey immediately stopped smiling and looked as though he couldn’t bring himself to talk. Gerard moved his chair closer to his brother and took Mikey’s hand in his.

“It’s okay, Mikes, he’s here to help.” Gee assured.

“I take it you’re here as moral support, Gerard.” Doctor Lawrence observed. Mikey nodded and Gerard smiled at him.

“I’m pregnant.” Mikey whispered, only just audible.

“You’re pregnant?” Doctor Lawrence repeated to make sure he’d heard correctly. Mikey nodded.

“Mikey has had a lot of the symptoms and he took a couple of tests that came back positive.” Gerard added.

“Well, the first step is to take a urine sample, just to confirm that you are pregnant, I don’t see why it would say anything different if you’ve taken multiple tests with the same result but it’s standard procedure.” Doctor Lawrence smiled, passing a small pot to Mikey who took it and left the room to go to the bathroom. Gerard and Doctor Lawrence sat in silence whilst Mikey was out of the room, Doctor Lawrence got a few things out of drawers. When Mikey tiptoed back into the room, he handed the pot to Doctor Lawrence who help up a pregnancy test. “If the test turns pink then you’re pregnant. If it goes blue then you’re not.” He explained. Almost immediately upon being dipped in the urine, the test turned pink. Mikey let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. Gerard took his brother’s hand in his, trying to reassure him. “So, do you know how far along you’re likely to be at this point? Is there a set date you can pinpoint or do you need us to do a scan to figure that out?” Doctor Lawrence asked.

“You said roughly the 15th to the 21st of August, right?” Gee replied, looking at Mikey for confirmation. He didn’t look happy, all these reminder about his little brother’s sex life weren’t his favourite. That was the last week of Warped Tour and the only time they’d not used protection. Mikey nodded in agreement.

“So, roughly 7 weeks then. We’ll do a scan today just to make sure everything is okay and then we’ll see you again in another month.” Doctor Lawrence explained. The redhead came back into the room, still with a smile on her face, pushing an ultrasound machine. It felt as though all the colour drained out of Mikey’s face at this point. Gerard and Doctor Lawrence led Mikey over to the exam table and Gee helped him get onto it, not that he needed any help but it made him feel better so Gerard was happy to do it.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Gibson, but you can call me Skyla if you prefer.” She smiled. Mikey nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “If you could lift your shirt up for me so I can put some gel on your stomach.” Mikey cautiously lifted his shirt up enough for Skyla to do her job, she then put the gel on his stomach - Mikey flinched at the cold sensation. Before he could protest too much, Skyla put the wand on his stomach and then turned the screen to show him and Gee. “There’s your baby, you look to be about 7 weeks and 5 days, putting conception about the 16th or 17th of August.” Skyla beamed. “Everything looks to be good, there’s definitely only one in there so you don’t have to worry about twins, you appear to be slightly on the skinny side but once your cravings kick in then I’m sure you’ll put some weight on.” Gerard looked a little off put at another reminder of Mikey’s sex life but still looked relatively happy. He couldn’t wait to be an uncle. 

Before they left the doctor’s office, Skyla printed them each a copy of the ultrasound, as Gerard had requested that he have one himself. Mikey also made his next appointment for in a few weeks time. Everything seemed so much more real now.


	3. Telling the Band (12 Weeks)

Mikey was nervous to tell the others, this was the first potential place for rejection - Frank, Ray and Bob could react negatively to this news, but Mikey was now 12 weeks along and his symptoms were becoming more obvious, not to mention the fact that he was definitely going to start showing at some point. He’d already been getting constant questions from Frank as to whether he was okay ever since he’d kicked the guitarist out his brother’s bed. Frank seemed to be okay not knowing exactly what was going on, but Mikey was so close to snapping at everyone, especially Gerard. Mikey loved his brother but the whole overprotective act got old when Mikey was a teenager and now he’s in his mid twenties and expecting a baby. Mikey just wanted to get this over with. “Gee…” Mikey began, hesitantly as he approached his brother after the show that night.

“Mikey…” Gerard replied, laughing slightly. That was how they used to greet each other when they were younger and Mikey was worried about something. Gerard stopped laughing when he saw Mikey’s usual poker face mixed with fear. “What’s up?” Gerard asked, seriously.

“I think it’s time to tell the rest of the band.” Mikey admitted before running off. Morning sickness was an absolute bitch. Gerard followed his baby brother to the bathroom, Mikey chose to run to the bus instead of using a bathroom at the venue, which was his choice. Gerard sat beside him as Mikey threw up everything he’d had in his stomach and probably more besides that. Gee always felt terrible when Mikey was sick, but at least he knew that his brother wasn’t really ill, there was a valid reason for this which calmed him slightly. He placed a reassuring hand on Mikey’s shoulder and moved to rub his brother’s back. Gerard couldn’t help but think that Pete should be the one here to do this but nothing was going to stop him from being here for Mikey, especially since Pete wasn’t. Mikey hated morning sickness, it always left him feeling so drained - he would prefer to throw it up all at once, instead of several times throughout the day. At least he’d been able to keep it together on stage every night so far. Before telling the rest of the band, he now needed a lie down. When he finished throwing up, Mikey sat back on the floor and rested his head against the toilet. Gee thought this was disgusting because he had no idea who had last cleaned this toilet and when but Mikey clearly wasn’t feeling great so Gerard didn’t point that out. Gerard got up and grabbed the cup from the side of the sink and filled it with water before handing it to his brother so that Mikey could rinse his mouth out and spit it into the toilet before taking several small sips as he needed to rehydrate. Gerard wrapped his arm around Mikey’s should so that his brother could relax a bit. When Mikey deemed himself finished, he shrugged off Gee’s arm and stood up, pouring the rest of the water down the sink, flushing the toilet and then washing his hands before heading back to the bunk area and all but collapsing on his. Gerard finished up in the bathroom before following Mikey, pressing a gentle kiss to his brother’s forehead and closing the curtains around his bunk. Mikey was already asleep.

When Gee moved away from his brother, he was immediately greeted by Ray. “Is everything okay with Mikey? Cos he’s been acting weird and he’s been sick. Mikey’s never sick. What’s going on?” Ray checked.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not for me to tell you.” Gerard replied.

“But there is something he’s not telling us.” Bob added. Gerard hadn’t even noticed their drummer appear.

“I’m sure Mikey will tell us when he’s ready.” Ray commented. Gerard wanted to scream at them to leave but held it in. 

“Mikey will tell you when he’s ready.” Gerard agreed.

* * *

“Will Mikey really tell us what’s going on?” Frank asked as he lay curled up beside Gerard in one of their bunks - Gee couldn’t remember which of them it actually belonged to in the beginning.

“Of course, he trusts you guys.” Gerard answered.

“No, he doesn’t.” Frank doubted. Gee rolled his eyes. Just because Mikey was a private person didn’t mean he didn’t trust anyone.

“He’s private and you’re just nosey.” Gee defended. Before Frank could say anymore, Gee quickly joined their lips so Frank had something else to think about.

* * *

Mikey was the first one up again the next morning - morning sickness was kicking his ass and he was fed up with it but it had only been 12 weeks, nearly 13 so it was bound to continue for a lot longer yet. He’d not been asleep when the band had tried to interrogate Gee last night, they all clearly cared so he’d decided it was time. They’d all picked up on something being wrong, different. They were his friends and they deserved to know.

Ray was the first one up, he usually was, choosing to set an alarm and keep a reasonable sleep schedule. Mikey did that when he was in school but now he doesn’t have to unless they plan anything as a band or with his family, so he doesn’t. “Morning, Mikey. Are you feeling better?” Ray asked, smiling.

“Yes, Ray. Thanks.” Mikey smiled slightly. He really didn’t want to tell the band.

Bob was up next and made a beeline straight to the coffee maker. Mikey couldn’t blame him - if he wasn’t pregnant then he probably would’ve had 3 cups of coffee by now. If he wasn’t still asleep. Mikey hasn’t been sleeping well since finding out about the baby, too much going on in his head.

Gerard and Frank finally stumbled through about half an hour later. Bob was sitting playing video games and Ray had been for a run, had a shower and was now sat playing with Bob. They both grabbed a cup of coffee and came to sit down in the main area with the rest of the band, they sat on the sofa together, Frank’s arm around Gee. Mikey had been sat quietly in the corner, watching everyone else. He had a book in his lap but he was too nervous to read anything. There was so much going on in his head. “Guys, I need to tell you something.” Mikey announced. Ray paused the game with Bob immediately and they both turned to look at Mikey. 

“What’s going on?” Ray asked gently. Mikey took a deep breath and tried not to burst into tears immediately. Gerard moved to sit beside his brother and took Mikey’s hand in his.

“It’s okay, Mikey. They’re our friends.” Gee assured.

“I’m pregnant.” Mikey admitted. Ray, Frank and Bob looked at him in shock.

“Whose is it?” Bob asked, stupidly. Mikey and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

“Are you stupid?” Frank laughed.

“It’s Pete’s?” Ray guessed.

“Who else’s would it be?” Mikey asked.

“We don’t know what you get up to. You’re very private.” Bob stated.

“Doesn’t mean he’s a slut.” Gerard pointed out.

“That’s true.” Ray agreed. Bob had the decency to look sorry. Mikey laughed properly, how could he have possibly imagined the conversation with the band going any other way? Frank started laughing too and moved from his sofa to sit with Mikey and wrap his arms around his friend.

“We’re always going to be here for you, Mikes. Nothing you say will ever change that.” Frank smiled. Ray and Bob also moved to join the three already sat on the sofa for a group hug. Mikey did start crying then, from happiness this time.


End file.
